Les petits avions de papiers
by Mademoiselle Xina
Summary: Qui a dit qu'on avait rien à faire en cours d'histoire de la magie ? On peut faire des batailles, dormir ou bien répondre à un avion en papier.


**_Les petits avions de papier_**

**Disclamer ; **James, Lily & toute la bande à J. K, appartiennent à J.K Rolwing. Mais un jour j'arriverai à les kindapper, oui un jour *-*  
**Rating ;** Un jolie petit rating K, tout simplement, car il y a rien de bien méchant, juste un peu d'amour :3  
**Le petit mot de l'auteur ;** u.u j'ose me désigner comme auteur. Bon c'est mon premier OS, donc ne sortez pas le fouet :3 En plus je suis gentille je partage mes chocogrenouilles. Brefouille, mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =D

* * *

_James,_

_Potter semble plus convenable vu que je m'adresse à toi, mais aujourd'hui c'est différend. J'ai reçu… ta lettre. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler un avion de papier reçu en cours d'histoire une lettre. C'était un très joli avion et ce fut avec regret que je le défie. J'avais pendant un temps penser d'y mettre feu et te le renvoyer pour faire comme d'habitude. Sauf que je ne peux plus faire comme habitude et c'est pour cela qu'au lieu de prendre note de ce cours ennuyeux je réponds à ton avion. Ne fait pas cette tête Potter ! Oui, je sais que tu fais tes yeux ronds et là tu as ton petit sourire, ce petit sourire que j'ai tant observé. Je t'interdis de penser que je suis une perverse, une voyeuse ou un truc de ce genre Potter ! C'est réservé à toi et rien qu'à toi ! D'ailleurs la preuve tu es en train de me regarder au lieu d'écrire ton cours, je te jette un regard noir pour faire bonne figure. Et toi comme à ton habitude tu m'adresses ton sourire amusé._

_Zut, je ne pensais pas que Binn m'aurait vu te tirer la langue. Je croyais qu'il était trop occupé à déchiffrer ses notes spectrale et bien non ! A cause de toi ma réputation de préfète parfaite est fichue ! Tu vas le payer Potter ! Je vais te tuer ! Te massacrer à coup de baisers et de câlins et je vais ensuite te... Oups, d'après Alice je parle à voix haute, super maintenant je vais passer pour une folle, tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter !_

_Toutefois les menaces ne sont pas la raison de ma lettre, bien que mon petit dessin de toi pendu soit très mignon. Potter, si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te demander tout simplement de sortir de ma tête. Car oui, je ne peux plus me concentrer sur mon travail, je ne peux plus rêver que je gambade avec des chocogrenouilles, que je fasse quoi que ce soit sans que tu viennes t'infiltrer. Au début c'était rare, j'avais donc pensé que tu m'avais jeté un de ces sorts de sorcière hebdo pour que l'être de votre cœur pense toujours à vous. Mais rapidement je me suis surprise à te regarder à la dérober, à enregistrer la moindre de tes mimiques, à rire bêtement à des blagues tout à fait idiotes et de mauvais goûts, à… J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand je commençais non pas à écrire Lily Evans, mais Lily Potter… Cependant je n'ai rien vu ou plutôt je n'ai rien voulu voir. A cette époque j'aurais probablement pu me soigner de ce mal. Il m'aurait suffit de t'éliminer, de te tuer. Certes je risquai de finir à Azkaban par la suite, mais cela aurait valut le coup. Mais tout ceci était que la belle époque._

_Et puis j'ai reçu le coup de grâce aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus lutter et je suis bien obligée de devoir rendre les armes. Comme je te l'ai dit Potter, la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit c'était de bruler cet avion en papier. Toutefois je me suis rendue compte que j'en étais incapable. Non pas que j'ai peur que Binn me surprenne, cet imbécile ne verrait pas un scrout pétard explosé sous son nez, par contre une préfète qui tira la langue il ne rate pas ! Au début je pensais que c'était pour pouvoir analyser le mystère des avions en papiers, j'ai toujours tenté d'en faire sans succès. Les miens ont tendance à se suicider. J'ai donc découvert que dans cet avion en papier se cachait un message. Bon d'accord, je l'avoue je n'ai pas découvert, je m'en doutais fort. Tu es tellement prévisible Potter !_

_Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à une telle lettre, à de tels mots. Je sais que je suis magnifique, que je suis parfaite et que je t'ai ordonné de ne plus me demander de sortir avec toi sous peine de t'ouvrir la poitrine pour te montrer que je n'avais pas volé ton cœur. Mais tout de même, tu dois oublier que j'ai un humour étrange, que je peux me montrer digne d'une furie et que je suis particulièrement possessive. Si tu te souvenais de tout cela, tu ne m'aurais probablement jamais demandé de t'épouser. Et c'est pour cette raison que je réponds que oui, oui je veux t'épouser pour le meilleur et certainement surtout pour le pire._

_Raccroche donc ta mâchoire Potter ! Je l'accepte seulement parce que tu es un parti riche et qu'il faut l'avouer tu es plutôt pas mal. Mais attend toi à ce que je devienne veuve rapidement. Ne prend donc pas cet air inquiet. Je t'ai dit que j'avais un très mauvais humour. Pour tout avouer, j'accepte comme ça je suis certaine que cette idiote d'Elisabeth arrêtera de tourner autours de toi et toi de lui faire les yeux doux. Ne croit pas que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Avec moi tout ça est finit, car il est hors de question que je te partage. Car tu es celui que j'aime. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je te fuyais. Je te fuyais car dès que je te vois, dès que je te parle mon cœur bat douloureusement, il veut s'enfuir de ma poitrine pour venir se blottir contre toi. Et vu que je tenais à rester en vie, je te fuyais. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus, mais maintenant je veux bruler dans les flammes de ton amour. Eurk, cela fait trop nunuche. Ne t'inquiète si tu vois Alice en train de me brutaliser pauvre petite chose que je suis, c'est elle qui m'avait dicté cela et elle n'apprécie pas que tant de guimauve me donne envie de fuir. Depuis qu'elle est avec Franck elle a le cerveau tout ramollit._

_Par les caleçons Merlin, mais comme j'ai accepté je vais avoir le cerveau tout ramollit aussi ? Je vais sortir des jamesounet à tout va et des mon ange, mon cœur, mon petit joueur de quidditch et d'autre trucs niais de ce genre. Ce n'est pas trop tard ! Je peux toujours détruire cette lettre !_

Alice qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Lily attrapa la lettre fit un jolie avion de papier sous les yeux effarer de la préfète. Cette dernière pour l'empêcher de terminer sa mission avait simplement trouvé la stupide et inutile idée de la fouetter avec sa plume. Et sans plus attendre, Alice envoya l'avion en direction James.

* * *

Oserais-je demander ? Han et pis zut :D Une petite review ? En échange je vous filerais un grigri qui vous protège contre ce pervers de Merlin !


End file.
